wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Deepholm
Earth elementals Stone troggs |pop= Unknown |major=Temple of Earth |affilation= None |ruler= Therazane |government = None |loc=Elemental Plane (accessed via a rift in the Maelstrom) |level=Scalable 82-90 }} DeepholmFile:Cataclysmzonelocations.jpg (also called Deepholme or Deephome,Shadows & Light, p.137 though the latter may be a misspelling or typo) is a continent situated far below the SkywallFile:Deepholm.jpg Deepholm panel at BlizzCon 2009 . The surface is rough, covered with fissures and craters, and it regularly quivers with earthquakes. When the realm of fire beneath breaks through, massive volcanoes form, until Therazane's earth elementals can put a halt to the incursion. Deepholm is lined with caves, tunnels and endless passageways. Worms, burrowing animals and other subterranean creatures abound. Gems and jewels of all kinds, including those not known to Azeroth, can be found within, though they are considered the property of Therazane herself. No mining efforts are permitted in her realm. Some sages believe that a few of the precious stones possess strong innate magical powers, but the truth of this speculation may never be verified. The surface of this land is not pleasant to live on, but hardy plants and animals do eke out an existence here. Life for them is short and vicious, but Therazane the Stonemother nurtures them when she can. Striking at those she considers her "children" is the quickest way to earn her enmity. In a few rare places, the surface of Deepholm resembles a rocky, deserted section of Azeroth. Visitors to the Elemental Plane can find some measure of rest here, although the ground does shake and tremble with frightening regularity. Underground, travelers face not only quakes, but also cave-ins, rockslides and other dangers. One of the four "levels" of the Elemental Plane, occupied by the Earth elementals. History Deepholm (a.k.a. the Elemental Plane of Earth) is where Deathwing was nursed back to health after the events of Day of the Dragon. After he regained his health, he ruptured out through the middle section of Deepholm above the Temple of Earth, which housed the World Pillar. For a while the temple was the main base of operations for the Twilight's Hammer, but after the rupture The Earthen Ring took control of the temple in an attempt to stabilize the fractured World Pillar. Meanwhile, Deathwing's return to Azeroth caused all four elemental planes to become unstable, thus allowing Elemental Lords to visit the surface. Geography Deepholm is a vast land of rock, filled with plateaus and crystal spires, as well as winding underground caves. White crystalline towers jut above the northern reaches , soaring between them to battle the . The Crimson Expanse is littered with glowing, ruby-like protrusions, filled with s and stone troggs, while hostile elementals roam the jade-encrusted landscape of the Quaking Fields . Deep caves litter every corner of the zone, some inhabited by that even the Stone Lords fear. Some have transformed these into headquarters to carry out their attacks, including applying magic to the local fauna to soften their skin, performing research to ascend into elemental form, and to carry out attacks against the local earthen. Standing to the north is Therazane's Throne , glowing with a radiance that reflects off the mirror-like surface of the surrounding rocks. Within resides the herself with her stalwart Stone Lords, giant colossi who lead the elementals within the zone. The interior is covered with crystals of varying sizes and colors, the sheer volume of them causing all other areas in the Stonemother's domain to pale in comparison. Travel Getting there The only way for members of both factions to access Deepholm is to complete the introductory quests leading into the zone, starting with / . Once the initial quests are complete, they may then utilize the portals located at the Eastern Earthshrine/ Western Earthshrine to return. Transportation hubs There are no flight masters or mass transportation services located within the zone. Adjacent regions Inhabitants Normal Rare mobs | |} Resources Notable characters Players throw their lot in with the Earthen Ring as soon as they begin questing in the zone. Horde will find a familiar face, as he was instrumental in defending Thunder Bluff during the Elemental Unrest that led up to the Cataclysm. He is leader of the Earthen Ring, spearheading the effort locate all the pieces of the World Pillar in order to reform it and repair the rift between worlds. The earthen have a home in Deepholm, and will enlist the aid of players to rescue their . , his son, is a earthen players will see repeatedly during this line. Further along, players will meet Stone Lords, concerned with the "fleshlings" that have invaded their domain. They are initially hostile, but eventually come around to trusting the players after they have completed a series of trials. Quests The main focus of the zone is the Earthen Ring's quest to locate the pieces of the World Pillar in order to repair it and seal the rift between the elemental plane and Azeroth. Players begin by hunting down clues, which invariably lead to the discovery of the Twilight's Hammer clan infiltrating many areas of the zone. The cult is responsible for the Alliance Gunship destroying the Horde gunship, Storm's Fury, then slaughtering the Alliance crew after. The quest to repair the shattered Pillar will lead players to meet and aid the Earthen, fight against the stone troggs, and engage the cultists on several fronts. Areas of interest Maps Image:WorldMap-Deepholm.jpg|Map of Deepholm Dungeons Subzones Additional information *While it was originally announced that players would be able to find Deathwing's entrance into Azeroth from Deepholm in an area called Deathwing Scar north of Stormwind City, the Maelstrom is instead used for this purpose. *The factions players will be gaining reputation with are the Earthen Ring and Therazae. Daily quests will be available for the Therazane faction once players complete all the quests in the zone. Media Images Cata Deepholm.jpg|Crimson Expanse Deepholm.jpg|Concept map of Deepholm from Blizzcon Firelands Artwork 1.jpg|Concept art. Deephome_Trogg_Town.jpg|Needlerock Slag concept art Deepholm0.png|Flying into Deepholm MAP_CrumblingDepths.jpg|Map of Crumbling Depths Unusedwest.JPG|Deepholm was originally planned to be entered from this unused zone, which was to be called the Deathwing Scar. Videos Deepholm landscape HD - WoW Deepholm HD - World of Warcraft Cataclysm WoW Cataclysm Guide - Deepholme Cataclysm - Deepholm Overview Patch changes * References External Links ;Info ;Guides Aug 4th 2011 at 6:00PM}} fr:Tréfonds ru:Подземье Category:Deepholm Category:Earth elementals Category:Shadows & Light